


The Home We've Made

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: A small part of Sam always assumed he’d fall in with his brother again, even though he knew there was only a small chance. He didn't quite expect the kind of life Dean would be living.





	The Home We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the Addams family and - that's pretty much it. This is the reason this exists. Enjoy!

A small part of Sam always assumed he’d fall in with his brother again, even though he knew there was only a small chance.

But every time he pictured their reunion, it was a bit more... well...

First things first.

Sam doesn’t have anything against monsters or demons or whatever else might crawl about in the world. They usually keep to themselves, and despite public misconceptions, they rarely kill or even attack humans.

And yet their father spent decades convinced that they had killed Mom, only to poison himself with alcohol in the end. By that time, Sam had been long gone, and, as he found when he arrived to organize the funeral, so was Dean.

All the times he’s wondered where life has taken him over the years, he’s been worried that he’s been walking down the same path as Dad.

The last time he saw him, right before he left for college, it certainly seemed that way. Dean was begging him to stay because only as a family they could be safe. Sam told him to grow up and slammed the door behind him.

Sam looks down on the file at his desk. Arthur Ketch, one of the vilest businessmen he’s ever come across (and as a lawyer, he meets enough... indecent people), has decided to buy a certain patch of land and build a skyscraper there. problem is, monsters and their loved ones live there, and they don’t want to sell; so he’s decided to use lawsuit over lawsuit to have them declared non-people, entities with no rights of their own.

Sam’s firm just took the case – for the monsters. He’s never been gladder he decided to take this job.

It’ll be best if he gets to know them first. He believes he’s pretty tolerant, but a meeting would do away with any prejudices he still carries around.

The land the monsters inhabit is located at the edge of town, although they have slowly advanced towards their human neighbours as the years progressed. There are more than enough humans now who have no problems befriending vampires and others.

Still, Sam can’t help but think it might not be the best omen that the first thing he comes across is a demon with dark red eyes and blood on his hands.

After he’s introduced himself, the demon’s eyes slowly return to green as he grins. “Sam Winchester? Now isn’t that interesting.” He doesn’t elaborate. “You want to talk to Cassie and Dean. They’re the leaders of our little group, if you wish to call it that.”

He points at a house further down the street. “My next door neighbours. Lovely couple.”

When he sees Sam looking at his hands, he adds, “Just a little ritual, something to take the edge of. No harm in that.”

Sam nods and moves on. If he really hurt anyone, they would know about it.

He knocks at Cassie’s (Cassandra?) and Dean’s (as always he feels a pang thinking of the name) door.

The man who opens him has dark hair and incredibly blue eyes it’s easy to drown in – Sam catches himself just in time.

“My apologies.”

The siren blinks and his eyes stop glowing. “My husband has long been immune against my snares. I forgot.”

“No harm done.” Once he explains his business, the siren looks – stricken? But they wanted his firm to take the case, so why –

“You – “ the siren forces out, “You are – “

“Cas?” a voice called out and then a man – human – stepped up to them.

Sam would have recognized him anywhere.

“Dean?”

“Sammy?”

Several explanations and a crushing hug later they were sitting in Dean’s and Cas’ kitchen, and Sam was trying to wrap his head around this new reality.

Dean was married. To a male. A male siren. And was living an apple-pie life.

Even if they don’t exactly have a picket fence.

Most monsters enjoy playing with human fears a bit, and Dean’s and Cas’ house is no exception. The prominent colours are black and purple, although Dean seems to have added shades of blue and green as well; there’ something looking like a human skull sitting on top of the fire place; and the pictures of their friends...

“I met him. He showed me your place” he says, pointing to a photo that he assumes shows Dean and Cas joining him for one of his rituals.

“Crowley. A bit much sometimes, but not a bad bloke” Dean says smoothly.

“What about him?” he asks when he comes across one where someone’s chugging apparently two litters of blood from a bottle.

“Benny. Vampire. Lives down the street. Just changed his wife Andrea. Cute couple, though not as cute as we, right babe?” Dean kisses Cas.

Sam swallows. “And these two are – “ There’s a woman conjuring butterflies out of thin air, a redhead looking at her adoringly.

“Gilda and Charlie. First friends we made around here.”

“I see.”

And that’s only the beginning. After they’ve gone through the case – there really is no way Ketch can win, but now Sam wants to make absolutely sure of that – Cas leaves them alone.

For a whole of five minutes.

Crowley appears in front of them. “Hey Squirrel, how’s the family reunion going?”

“Of course you didn’t say anything.”

He smiles. Thankfully he’s cleaned up. “The ghouls were getting a little cranky, by the way. I fixed it.”

“Sam mentioned the ritual.”

“They have enough carcasses now for a while.”

“Thanks. Dinner tonight?”

“Always a pleasure.”

He dis- then reappears in a matter of seconds. “Oh, and just a fair warning – my dear mother and I had another fight, there might be more raining frogs coming.”

“They were cute anyway. See you at dinner.”

“Laterz, Squirrel. Greet Feathers from me.” He looks at Sam, then snaps his fingers. “You can be Moose. Till then, Moose.”

And he’s gone.

“Sorry” Deans says matter-of-factly, “Rituals always rile him up a bit.”

Before Sam can asks about his mother, the door bell rings. It’s the vampire from the pictures, and as soon as Dena heard his voice, he asks his brother to join him and Cas.

“Hey Benny, how’s Andrew doing?”

“She’s wonderful about it all. Also, we’ve more than enough blood, so...”

“Ah, that reminds me” Dean interrupts him, popping into the kitchen and coming back with a blood bag. “Just in case.”

“Thanks, brother. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know what I’d do” Cas mumbles softly, taking Dean’s hand. “Crash and burn.”

“Oh, hush” Dean kisses him. “You were doing fine before I came along.”

Sirens, Sam suddenly remembers, life off the love and affection they inspire by snaring people – despite these emotions not being genuine. How much more nourishing must Dean’s true love be?

Not that it is one-sided. Cas could not look at his brother like that without reciprocating his feelings.

Sam’s mind is reeling. It has all been a bit much, and he says his goodbyes soon afterwards.

“You alright, Sammy?” Dean asks, just as Crowley pops back in – literally – wondering if they need help in the kitchen.

“Yes” he says weakly. “I just... have a lot of work to do.”

It’s clearly not enough for Dean, who looks like he did that time fifteen years ago when Sam left him behind with Dad.

Before any of the assembled monsters can react, Sam leaves, feeling like a jerk even as he does.

He has Dean’s number, and he is determined to call him soon; just because his brother’s life happens to be a bit... unusual, he won’t cut him out of his again.

Dean surprises him during his lunch break the next day. “Hey, Sammy. Wanna try the best burger in town?”

“Sure” he replies, although normally he’d prefer a salad. But Dean has come, has put himself out there, so he can at least accompany him to where he’s comfortable.

The Roadhouse proves to be exactly the kind of bar Dean loved back when Sam left... with one exception.

“Are they...”

“Ellen and Jo? Amazons. Ellen broke away from her group to actually meet someone and fall in love instead of rearing a man-killer. Her husband’s a pretty cool guy too.”

“I see.”

After a few minutes of silence, Sam admits, “Dean, I – I don’t really – “

“Yeah” he says, “Me neither.”

They laugh.

“It’s... alright, maybe I should start from the beginning.”

And Dean takes a deep breath and tells him how he met his husband.

_It’s just another day in the life of Dean. Dad’s already drunk again and has called him three times in the last hour, causing his boss to give him a talk about “appropriate phone time”, Sam is still gone, and Dean has had enough._

_He’s about to start screaming at the world, God, and his phone specifically when Cas walks in. He knows immediately he’s a siren. No human could have eyes_ that _blue._

_“I’m sorry, but my car appears to have stopped working...”_

_And that voice too? That was just unfair..._

_Dean caught himself just in time. Dude was a siren. Maybe he was trying to snare him in?_

_But when he looked at Dean, his eyes appeared completely normal. “Can you fix it?”_

_“Let me take a look” he said and smiled._

_The siren took a double-take but then smiled back at him._

_And Dean was a goner._

“I asked him to marry me right then and there.”

Sam spits his drink. “You didn’t.”

“To be fair, his attraction to me had activated his powers. It took a bit of manoeuvring until we got through that.”

“He said you aren’t affected anymore.”

“Nah. The powers he has are meant to create quick, unimportant feeling so the siren can feed off of them. What we have is the real deal. He tells me has almost forgotten what hunger feels like by now.”

“I’m happy for you, Dean” Sam says, “I truly am. It’s just... the way we were brought up... and you interacting with all these...”

“They’re friends. Some of them are even family. I mean, you could probably try to get rid of Crowley, but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“I understand. Only... I’m trying to be tolerant. I thought I was. But the blood and the – to an outsider, it looks like you’re insane.”

“We are, just a little bit” Dean concedes, “But most who get to know us – really get to know us – learn to accept that.”

Sam nods, accepting the challenge. “What is that story with Crowley’s mother and the frogs?”

Dean grimaces. “Rowena. She’s a real witch.”

“So she’s a bad demon?”

“No, Sammy” he corrects him, chuckling, “She’s a witch.”

Sam has never been entirely sure those exist. “I see.”

“Oh you don’t. Rowena needs to be seen to be believed.”

“Alright then, I will.”

Dean looks at him. “Sam, you don’t have to. I get that – my life – I love it, but it’s weird. It’s entirely possible I’m a little crazy. But it’s normal for me, and it’s what I chose. I won’t force you to – “

“No – “ he reaches out and grabs Dean’s shoulder. “Dean. I want to get to know you and this life you’ve carved out for yourself. I imagine it hasn’t always been easy.”

Dean smirks. “You have no idea. Some of Cas’ folks... they weren’t too keen on him marrying a human. But it all worked out in the end.”

Sam can only hope it will for them, too.

**Ten years later**

Sam sleeps in on this Saturday; when he enters the kitchen, only his wife is sitting at the table, nursing her coffee.

“Good morning” he says, kissing Eileen, “Where are the kids?”

“Crowley took them and their cousins to Disneyland for an hour as a treat” she replies, using sign language. She normally doesn’t talk unless she’s had three cups of coffee.

He nods. “You gave him the bronze knife?”

“Yes, the djinn will have no problem with his coming-of-age ceremony now.”

Sam grins. Times have changed. When he and Dean first reconnected, he turned from “that one smartass” to “the one with the weird brother” in his firm. These days? He’s just plain “That’s how the Winchesters work, don’t ask.”

“Oh, also Drew sent an email. He wants to make his next will.”

He’s had Sam draw up ten so far. That’s what happens when you’re a phoenix and never entirely sure when you’re going to burst into flame next.

“I’ll call him later.”

Their next door neighbours stroll in, using their key.

“Hi guys” Dean greets them. “Thought I’d make breakfast for us while the rugrats are out.”

“Sounds good” Sam says.

“Everything Dean creates is good” Cas says, even though he still technically doesn’t need to eat.

“Oh, shush” Dean replies, kissing him. “Anyone up for pancakes?”

And so what if several goblins fly in through open window and out another while Dean walks over to the fridge?

Sam sits down next to his wife and relaxes.

All is well.


End file.
